Every Breath You Take
by iheartnarutoyaoi
Summary: Someone is stalking poor Iruka, and it's driving both Kakashi and the students mad.
1. Peeping Tom

Title: Every Breath You Take

Rating: T

Status: WIP

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of underage sex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the people in it, just the plot.

Summary: Someone is stalking Iruka, and it's driving Kakashi and their students mad. It's based on the song 'Every Breath You Take', by the Police.

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka (There's other pairings, but they are minor)

A/N: This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so please forgive me for anyone who is OOC. There's also going to be a few Ocs, but nothing too major till later on.

000

Oh, Iruka sensei. I wish you could see how much I care about you, the feelings I have for you are stronger than anyone else's. I don't see why you're so into Kakashi, he's nothing like me, never has and never will. He only wants your body, not everything else.

So please, leave him and the school and come to me. I'll take care well care of you.

Oh, Iruka sensei.

Iruka yawned as he made his way home after spending the past three hours grading paper, his least favorite part of being a teacher. But thankfully he finished all of it, so it gave him time to go home and rest before having to do it again tomorrow.

"You're out late tonight, Iruka sensei."

Iruka paused before jumping when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Would you not do that? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Kakashi smiled at his lover as the younger ninja relaxed in his arms. "It's fun stalking you in the middle of the night."

"I bet it is," Iruka shook his head before letting out a light sigh when Kakashi press a soft kiss against his neck. "I thought you were on an overnight mission?"

The older ninja shrugged his shoulders and continued to kiss Iruka's neck, then lifted his head up and looked around at the village before pushing the younger ninja against a nearby wall of a building. "I finished early, and plus I was missing you."

"But you just saw me this morning," Iruka smiled as he turned around in Kakashi's arms, and locked eyes with the older ninja.

"No wonder I was missing you so much," Kakashi pulled his mask down and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Iruka's. "It doesn't take me much to miss you."

Iruka started to blush after hearing what Kakashi said, making the older ninja smirk. "You have a way with words."

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Iruka again while his hands slide under the young teacher's shirt, then press his cool palms against the warm skin of Iruka's stomach. "Mm, words that's just for…" Kakashi paused when he felt the presence of someone nearby. The older ninja removed his hands from under Iruka's shirt and turned around, looking around at their surroundings.

The only thing visible was the buildings around them, while everything else was hidden in the darkness as the night sky was clear of stars and the moon. Iruka looked around as well and pulled out one of his kunai knives, waiting for either Kakashi or the other person to make their move.

"I'm not fond of peeping toms, especially those who is peeping on us," Kakashi smirked, his hand reached out and grabbed Iruka's arm and tugged him to himself and goes in for a deep kiss. "There's only one person who see Iruka's body and that's me, so if I was you I'd leave or something bad might happen."

Iruka started to blush from both the kiss and what Kakashi just said, but it didn't stop him from returning the kiss. "Come on, let's go home."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and followed Iruka close, as he still could feel the present. "Hm, I guess I might have to cut someone into pieces."

"Don't worry about, Kakashi sensei. They can't follow us in here," Iruka unlocked the door but before he could walk in, Kakashi pushed the younger ninja inside and closed the door after he enter.

"Now then, can we finish what we started?" The older ninja asked with a grin.

TBC..


	2. Breath

Title: Every Breath You Take  
Rating: T  
Status: WIP  
Warnings: Yaoi, hints of underage sex.  
Summary: Someone is stalking Iruka, and it's driving Kakashi and their students mad. It's based on the song 'Every Breath You Take', by the Police.

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka (There's other pairings, but they are minor)

Beta: whoiswrite, thank you so much for your help!

A/N: This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so please forgive me for anyone who is OOC. There's also going to be a few OCS, but nothing too major till later on.

ooo

My dear Iruka sensei; you have no idea how much I miss you. Looking at you is like watching heaven on earth, and everything about you is just perfect. How gracefully you move is the best part about you, next to your smile. It would be wrong to not watch you. If only you knew.

Kakashi doesn't understand how lucky he is to have someone like you, neither does he understand that he doesn't have any rights being the one touching you. He's not worthy of that beautiful smile you give, whenever you're in a wonderful mood, and he especially doesn't have the right to see that beautiful body of yours.

My dear Iruka sensei, why won't you just come to me?

!

Iruka hummed softly, as he stirred the rice in the pan, making sure it didn't stick on the bottom of the pan. The last time he fixed some rice, it ended up being uneatable, but he blamed it on Kakashi. If the older ninja didn't bother him while he cooked, they would have had a great supper that night.

The young ninja's thoughts stopped when he heard knocking on the front door. Before heading over to answer the door, he turned the stove off and moved the pan to the next burner so it wouldn't overcook. The knocking continued until he was a few inches from the door. Iruka paused, for a moment, and then reached out and grabbed the handle, turning it and pulling the door open.

"That's weird," Iruka peeked outside and looked around, but he went back inside when he didn't see anything. Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a note on the door. After grabbing the note, he closed the door and looked the piece of paper over.

"_Iruka Sensei,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you, and how much I need to see you. You were everything to me and still are. Now, I want you even more. Please, will you come back to me?"_

Iruka pondered to himself as he threw the paper away, trying to figure the note out. "People have too much time on their hands," the ninja said out loud.

He wasn't sure who would leave a letter like this. It's not like he was someone special or of higher status. It could be Kakashi, but the older ninja never left letters, or anything like that, for him. If he had something to say, he would come out and say it. Then, who else could it be?

After finally getting the food cooked and everything prepared, Iruka went to pull two plates. He ended up dropping them when he heard a voice. "Oh, it's just you, Kakashi sensei."

"Were you hoping for someone else?" Kakashi looked over at his lover, who, in turn, shook his head before giving him a small smile.

"No, I'm just tired and jumpy today," Iruka reached up and grabbed two more plates, placing them on the counter. "It's not much, but it's something. We haven't shopped in a while, so I guess we'll have to..."

Kakashi stopped the younger ninja from finishing what he was about to say with a kiss, while his arms wrapped around Iruka's waist. "I love it when you're mumbling about useless things," said the silver hair ninja, with a smile.

"I wasn't mumbling. We need food to eat."

"We do? Hm... I don't, because I can live off of you," Kakashi gave Iruka a wink, which caused him to blush before laughing softly.

Iruka lifted his arms and slid them around the other ninja's neck, then leaned upward so he could plant a kiss on his lips. "You have such a way with words, you know that?"

All Kakashi could do was grin before he returned the kiss, while pressing Iruka against the counter. "Mmm, I have ways with a lot of things."

Before Iruka could reply, Kakashi ground his hips against the other ninja, while one of his hands started to unbutton and unzip his lover's pants. Iruka moaned, grounding back and removing his arms around Kakashi's neck to pull off his shirt. The cool air of the apartment caused his skin to shiver, but Kakashi reached his hand into his pants, causing him to shiver even more.

"Oh, Kakashi," Iruka moaned as the silver haired ninja took hold of his now hard member and gave him his usual grin.

"Want more?" asked Kakashi, his other hand reaching behind Iruka's head to pull him in for a deep kiss.

However, everything came to a pause when both heard someone walk up to the door and open it, as if they lived there. "Iruka sensei, I got to tell you about my mission earlier today. It was so..."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his former sensei and current sensei together, half-way naked. "Oh my god...! Kakashi sensei, what are you doing to Iruka sensei?"

TBC...


	3. Movement

Title: Every Breath You Take

Rating: T

Status: WIP

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of underage sex.

Summary: Someone is stalking Iruka, and it's driving Kakashi and their students mad. It's based on the song 'Every Breath You Take', by the Police.

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka (There's other pairings, but they are minor)

Beta: whoiswrite, you rock my socks. Hehe.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, RL has been keeping me real busy lately. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. I want to give everyone who has been reviewing my story; you guys work, and a big than you to everyone who is reading it.

ooo

Iruka's face turned bright red when he noticed Naruto at the door, pointing at them with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Kakashi, and then he sighed when Iruka pushed him back, fixing his pants.

"I did knock, but no one came to the door!" shouted Naruto, "But I heard Iruka sensei's voice, so…"

Kakashi turned his focus onto Iruka, who was now heading over to Naruto with a nervous smile. "Sorry about that, Naruto."

"Don't touch me! Kakashi sensei just had his hand down your pants, so there's no telling where yours have been," Naruto backed away from Iruka's reach with a freaked out look on his face.

Iruka blinked before letting out a sigh and, with a nod, he headed over to the sink and started to wash his hands. Kakashi watched the younger Ninja before looking back at Naruto, who was looking back at him.

"I'm not washing my hands; I enjoy Iruka's scent on me."

Iruka's head was inches away from hitting the sink counter when he heard Kakashi's words, while Naruto decided he had enough of everything.

"I think I'll just head back home..." said the blonde ninja.

Iruka felt bad about everything. All Naruto wanted to do was tell his former sensei about the mission he'd just finished, something he had done after every mission. With a small smile, Iruka nodded and offered to walk his former student outside.

Naruto followed Iruka outside and turned to look at him, watching him as the blonde tried to figure out what just happened earlier.

"Hey, Iruka sensei?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side before asking, "What were you and Kakashi doing?"

Iruka's face started to blush again and, with a small laugh, Iruka pondered to himself how he could explain what just happen. "Well, I'm not really sure how I can say. What we were doing; I mean, about to do, is something that…well, I don't know."

"Were you guys about to have sex?"

"Yeah, we were. I just didn't know how to say it," Iruka laughed softly.

"I may be young, but I'm not dumb, Iruka sensei. But, I still don't know how putting your hands in someone else's pants leads to sex," said Naruto with a thoughtful look.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the blonde ninja's statement, which lightened the mood for the both of them. "When you're older, you'll understand how," Iruka reached a hand out and placed it on Naruto's head, smiling at the young ninja.

Ten minutes later Iruka returned from outside and closed the door behind him, also locking it. He looked around in the kitchen and dining room for Kakashi, but had no luck. After cleaning up the dishes from supper, Iruka headed upstairs to his room and peeked in to see his lover already asleep.

He first closed the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom, wanting really bad to take a shower and go to sleep. "What a day," Iruka sighed while he was undressing himself. He headed into the shower.

Fifthteen minutes later, Iruka walked out of the bathroom, heading back over to the bedroom. He paused for a moment to look over at Kakashi's sleeping form. Then he walked over to his side of the bed and crawled in. With a smile(,) he snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes, only to be kept awake by wandering hands.

"I thought you were asleep?"

Kakashi grinned as his hands continued to wander over Iruka's clothed stomach, "I was 'til you came to bed."

Iruka turned around so he could face the silver haired ninja, and his hand reached out so the pad of his thumb could trace over the scar above and below his lover's eye. "Even before we got together, you couldn't keep your hands away from me."

"I couldn't help myself," Kakashi moved himself from beside Iruka to between his lover's legs, smiling down at him. "I mean, from the start I liked you," the older ninja leaned down and started to place soft kisses around Iruka's neck, while his hands made their way under the other man's shirt.

Iruka tilted his head to the side, giving the other man more of his neck. "I don't mind,(;) I enjoy it when you touch me. I just wish you could control yourself when we are around other people."

"Now, you know I can't do that," Kakashi pouted. He pulled himself up from Iruka's neck and smiled when he saw his lover's smile.

"I know, but its okay."

Thirty minutes later Kakashi made his way downstairs and yawned lightly as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to the fridge and opened it. "Hmm," the silver haired ninja peeked inside for something to drink, but just ended up sighing since he wasn't able to find anything.

'I guess Iruka was right, we do need to eat and drink sometimes,' Kakashi thought to himself before laughing softly. Before him and Iruka got together, his house was pretty bare, including the fridge. Whenever he needed to eat or needed a drink, he always went out.

With another yawn, Kakashi grabbed a clean glass from the cabinets and poured himself some water. After finishing his drink, he placed his glass in the sink before heading out of the kitchen area. He paused, however, when he noticed something in the trash can.

The silver haired ninja reached out and grabbed the balled up paper and looked it over. After reading the letter, Kakashi's grip tightened as he tried to figure out who sent this to his Iruka. 'Whoever is doing this is asking for a death wish,' Kakashi thought to himself.

The silver haired ninja tossed the letter back into the trash, while he continued to think. He wasn't sure who was doing this, but it had to be the person from last night that was watching them. But he couldn't help but wonder: did Iruka know this person?


End file.
